


Many Happy Returns

by midnightstreet



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Clare has a plan, Cuddle Monster Noah, Dan is lonely, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, What are friends for if not birthday blowjobs during a pandemic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstreet/pseuds/midnightstreet
Summary: Dan deserves good things from people who love him.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Clare Stone, Dan Levy/Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Many Happy Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Dan had this in mind when he tagged the people who celebrated his birthday with him yesterday.
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Uh...Happy Birthday, Dan? May you never find this.

Clare woke up sweating, finding she was not only buried in a very large duvet, but also had a husband clinging to her like a baby monkey. With a roll of her eyes, she was able to make her escape by reaching back and tickling Noah’s belly until he withdrew his limbs (all four of them, Jesus) from her person and rolled over, muttering. 

Seeking a bit of cool air, Clare popped on a boxy sweatshirt and escaped into the hallway, stopping to splash some cool water on her face before making her way downstairs. 

She heard the fire crackle while still looking at her feet, making sure she didn’t trip over the high bottom step. As she turned, she could see an unmistakable silhouette, topped by a mop of messy curls. 

“Hey there birthday boy,” she greeted, her sleepy voice coming out a cross between sultry and croaky. 

Poor Dan jumped about a mile. Clare scrunched up her face in a cringe. 

“Oh god, sorry, sorry!” Clare ran around the loveseat to pick up the book that had wound up flying 4 feet in the air. Dan sunk further against the arm of the couch. 

“S’okay. Couldn’t sleep?”

Clare deposited the book near Dan on the coffee table, taking a seat in the plush armchair near his feet. “Was being boiled alive thanks to my hybrid octopus-furnace.”

“Ah. Gotcha.” Dan sounded a bit wistful, looking up to face the dying fire. He closed his eyes for just a bit too long to be a blink.

“Yeah. I shouldn’t complain; I’ve got a good thing, I know.”

Dan shot her a sharp look. “Hey, don’t do that. You’re both beautiful, wonderful people who are disgustingly in love; don’t ever feel like you have to apologize for that on my account.” 

He looked at her fondly. “I’m so happy for you. Really. God I wish I could have been at the wedding.” Dan took a swig from the glass of wine next to him, scooting to the end of the couch and passing Clare the glass before reaching out to lift her feet into his lap, rubbing sweet little circles on her ankles. “Are you happy?”

Clare bit her lip, looking down and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before looking back to Dan. “Deliriously,” she replied, beaming. He returned her big smile and her heart clenched. 

Yes. This was the right time. 

Clare swung her legs out of Dan’s hold, popping up and running up the stairs, only shouting, “Be right back!” as she neared the top; it didn’t matter if her voice woke anyone up. 

At the end of the hall, she ran into their guest room, leaping on the bed, directly onto her adorable little furnace. He was sleeping shirtless, so she tweaked his nipple. Noah grunted and sat up quickly, dislodging Clare, who fell back to her own side of the bed with giddy delight. 

“It’s time.”

Noah rubbed a hand over his face as he processed what she was saying. A huge smile took over his face. “You putting me in, coach?”

Clare flopped backward to reach the bedside drawer, fishing out a condom and slapping it into Noah’s hand before dragging him up and over to the door. 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Clare tapped lightly on the wall to alert Dan to their presence, not wanting to risk the wine taking a flying leap this time. 

“Look who I brought!” Clare announced, flopping on the sofa next to Dan while Noah took the armchair. She couldn’t help but notice Dan’s eyes flicking to Noah’s bare chest. 

Yes. Good. 

“It occurs to me,” she began, tapping one finger against her chin, pretending she was formulating an idea as she spoke, “that we didn’t bring you a present. You really deserve something special.”

“Mmm, you brought wine,” Dan replied, taking a pointed swig, polishing off the last of his glass, “and you know you’re one of a very small group of people I have blind faith in when it comes to wine selection.”

Clare gave Dan a small, knowing smile. “I know what you’re doing. Stop that. Stop thinking you don’t deserve more.”

With that, Clare got up on her hands and knees, gave Dan a loud smacking kiss to the forehead, and popped up, bounding up the stairs, throwing a wink over her shoulder and leaving her husband behind. At a few taps on doors on either side of the upstairs hallway, Andrew and Salva popped their sleep-rumpled heads out of their respective rooms. “Okay boys, it’s on,” Clare sing-songed, sauntering to the end of the hallway and into her own room, content with a job well done. 

Birthdays were for celebrating with the people you loved. The people who loved you. 

Falling into the plush bed, Clare fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


End file.
